Pokerface
by Calico17
Summary: Post-Unplanned Parenthood 7-05. Foreman macht sich Gedanken, warum das Team von House dazu gebracht wird, eine neue Kollegin einzustellen, anstatt es selbst zu tun. Fokussiert auf Chase's Wahl in 7-04 und einer Bemerkung von Foreman in 7-05. Oneshot.


_Basierend auf Foremans Bemerkung zu Taub in 7-05 Unplanned Parenthood: "House was never interested in hiring Chases pick. He was only obsessed with how she reflected on him."_

_Thank you to Summer Laura who pointed it out. You're always an inspiration for my little project! _

* * *

**Pokerface**

_House war nie daran interessiert, Chase' Kandidatin anzuheuern. Er war nur besessen davon, was sie von ihm widerspiegeln würde._

Foreman überdachte die Worte, die er seinem Kollegen gegenüber geäußert hatte.

Auch seine Kandidatin hatte nur einem Zweck gedient; nämlich dem, seinem Ego einen Dämpfer zu verpassen.

Damit konnte er leben.

Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt.

House gefiel es, ihn klein zu halten.

Ihn daran zu erinnern, dass es höherstehende Wesen in der Hierarchie gab als ihn (nämlich House).

Es war ein Spiel.

Ein Zeitvertreib, mit dem er seine Untergebenen durchleuchtete, piesackte, demütigte.

Kurz und entwürdigend bei ihm.

Durchtrieben und undurchsichtig bei Taub.

Verletzend und roh bei Chase. Die Art, wie er die junge Ärztin und Chase zugleich vorgeführt hatte, war peinsam für alle Beteiligten gewesen.

Und doch war da etwas gewesen, das Foreman zu denken gab.

Es war die Art, wie er jedem von ihnen seine individuelle Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden ließ.

House war ein Besessener.

Besessen davon, ihnen allen einen Spiegel vorzuhalten.

Die Hartnäckigkeit, die er bei Chase an den Tag gelegt hatte, hatte ihn nachdenklich gestimmt.

Als würde er viel mehr über Chase herausfinden als über Dr. Benedict.

Wo er das Kinderbild von ihm aufgetrieben hatte, blieb ihm ein Rätsel, aber es verwunderte ihn nicht mehr.

_Zeig mir, wen du wählst, und ich zeige dir, wer du bist. _

Foreman konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er bei Chase nicht sonderlich erfolgreich gewesen war. Alle Anschuldigungen waren eher ein Schuss ins Blaue gewesen als handfeste Argumente.

Besaß Chase einen versteckten Mutterkomplex?

Konnte er seine Ehe nicht loslassen?

Vermisste er emotionale Nähe? Von Cameron? Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nie viel davon gesehen.

Wirklich plausibel erschienen ihm House' Vermutungen nicht.

Aber er hatte ihn provoziert.

Hatte Reaktionen verlangt, ihn herausgefordert.

War Chase schwerer zu lesen als er?

Blieb House nicht viel mehr, als auf Klischees zurückzugreifen?

Warum war es ihm so wichtig, ihn zu demütigen?

Vielleicht, dachte Foreman, war es gar keine Demütigung gewesen. Im Gegensatz zu Taub hatte Chase sich nicht auf das Spiel eingelassen. Er hatte unbeirrt an seiner Wahl festgehalten, und ein wenig musste er ihm dafür Respekt zollen.

Der vorgehaltene Spiegel war trüb geblieben, hatte nicht das von ihm offenbart, was House herauslocken wollte.

Besessen mit dem, was seine Wahl über ihn verraten würde.

Besessen damit, in seinen hübschen Kopf zu blicken.

Besessen mit Chase.

Würde er House nicht besser kennen, er hätte gekränkt sein können. Von allen seinen Mitarbeitern schien Chase derjenige zu sein, der eine Form von Aufmerksamkeit bekam, die nur vordergründig gnadenlos erschien.

In jedem von ihnen sah er eine Seite von sich, isoliert und losgelöst, durchschaubar und kalkulierbar.

Er ging damit um wie ein gewiefter Kartenspieler.

Zog zum richtigen Zeitpunkt das As aus dem Ärmel und knallte es mit einem eisigen Lächeln auf den Tisch.

Foreman wusste inzwischen, dass er House' Arroganz teilte, auch wenn er es ungern vor sich zugab.

In Taub fand er House' Hinterlistigkeit. Seine Skrupellosigkeit. Seine spröde Schärfe.

Chase? Ein unberechenbares, schwer durchschaubares Geflecht aus Verletzlichkeit und dem dringenden Wunsch, es vor anderen zu verbergen.

Vielleicht war das die Seite, die ihn am meisten anzog.

Es war die Seite an ihm, die ihn zu einem menschlichen Wesen machte.

Foreman fragte sich, ob er diese Seite herauskitzeln wollte, um sie zu zerstören, oder um Chase dazu zu zwingen, sie zu beachten.

Sich ihr zu stellen.

Tatsachen ins Gesicht zu blicken.

_Schau her, was ich mit dir tun kann. Schau her, wie schnell ich deine kleinen Illusionen in Flammen aufgehen lassen kann. _

Foreman begriff, dass es weniger darum ging, sie zu erniedrigen. Er fand sich damit ab, dass es House großes Vergnügen bereitete, Motive zu ergründen und zu durchschauen und es jeden wissen zu lassen.

Taub spielte bereitwillig mit, immer in der absurden Hoffnung, einen _Royal Flush_ zu ziehen.

Er ließ sich regelmäßig zu Protest verleiten.

Chase gab vor, gleichgültig zu sein.

Jeder von ihnen hatte eine Strategie entwickelt, eigene Spielregeln aufgestellt.

Jeder von ihnen hielt einen _Flush_ in der Hand, den House ständig mit einem herzlosen Lächeln und einem _Full House_ übertrumpfte.

In gewisser Hinsicht, dachte Foreman, gelang es Chase hin und wieder, ein Pokerface zu bewahren.

House bluffte, wenn er mit ihm spielte, und Chase hielt die Karten eng an seiner Brust.

Ließ niemand in sein Blatt schauen.

Er war gut darin.

Fast so gut wie House.

Obsession.

Er konnte es an ihm sehen, wenn er mit Chase spielte.

Und er konnte das metaphorische Schulterzucken sehen. Die halb gesenkten Lider. Die herabgelassenen Schranken.

Es trieb House vorwärts. Regte ihn an. Regte ihn auf. Verleitete ihn zu dem Stehlen eines Fotos, ließ ihn schablonenhafte Theorien aufstellen.

Und Chase dachte nicht daran, sein Blatt aufzudecken.

Foreman fragte sich, wie lange es Chase gelingen würde, die Scharade aufrecht zu erhalten. Ob House' Besessenheit, ihn zu knacken, irgendwann von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm dasselbe Triumphgefühl verschaffen würde wie das Herauslassen von Luft aus einem aufgeblasenen Ego oder das Enttarnen eines notorischen Fremdgängers.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob House mit einem die Waffen streckenden Chase umgehen wollte – oder es konnte.

Weshalb er in diese Richtung unbarmherzig steuerte, blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Konfrontation verlangte von einem Menschen, der niemanden hinter die Maske blicken ließ.

House konnte nicht wissen, was er verlangte, aber er verlangte es trotzdem.

Weil er besessen war mit dem Innenleben dieses Jungen.

Weil es das von ihm widerspiegelte, was er selbst lieber verborgen hielt.

Weil es das von ihm widerspiegelte, dem er sich am wenigsten stellen konnte.

House, vor allen anderen, sollte das anerkennen.

Und trotzdem konnte er es nicht lassen, ihn zu provozieren.

_Lies in mir, was du willst, aber mein Blatt bekommst du nicht zu sehen._

Foreman hatte den Eindruck, dass es besser war für beide, wenn es dabei blieb.

**Fin**


End file.
